2A42
Overview The 2A42 is a Russian 30mm Autocannon. The autocannon is made by the Tula Machine/Building Plant. Designed by KBP. Specifications * Cartridge: 30x165mm * Barrels: 1 * Action: Gas-Operated * Rate of Fire: Varies by fire modes ** Low: 200~300 rds/min ** High 550 rds/min * Effective Range: 4000m (4400yd) * Feed System: Twin Belt * Weight: 115kg (254lb) * Length: 3.027m (9ft 11.2in) * In service: 1980~Present * Parts: 578 Variants 2A42 Base model. 2A72 New model with far less parts (349 parts) Unconfirmed: projectile velocity is somewhat slower, causing increased drop off. Ammunition The 2A42 fires 30x165mm ammunition, a cartridge introduced in the 1970s in the Soviet Union to replace previous 30mm autocannon cartridges. Other weapons using this size of cartridge case include the 2A38 and 2A72 autocannons for various vehicle, helicopter and air defence applications, as well as numerous single-, dual- and six-barrel naval and air force cannons. The 2A42, 2A38 and 2A72 fire percussion-primed ammunition; the naval aerial cannons use electrical priming, and therefore their ammunition is not interchangeable with the land-based ammunition types, despite the same cartridge case size. Originally three basic types of ammunition were developed in the Soviet Union for land-based weapons: high explosive incendiary, high explosive fragmentation with tracer, and an armour piercing ballistic capped with tracer. Late a sub-caliber armour piercing round was introduced, and today also countries other than Russia manufacture 30x165 percussion-primed ammunition. 3UOF8 (HEI) High Explosive Incendiary * Projectile Weight: 389g * Bursting Charge: 49g * Muzzle Velocity: 960m/s * Impact/Self-Destruct Fuze: A-670M * Fuze Delay: 7.5~14.5s of Flight 3UOR6 (HE-T) High Explosive Tracer * Projectile Weight: 385g * Bursting Charge: 11.5g * Muzzle Velocity: 960m/s * Impact/Self-Destruct Fuze: A-670M * Fuze Delay: 7.5~14.5s of Flight * Tracer Burn Time: 10~14s 3UBR6 (APBC-T) Armour Piercing Ballistic Capped Tracer * Projectile Weight: 400g * Bursting Charge: None * Muzzle Velocity: 970m/s * 20mm at 60°: 700m (?) * 14mm at 60°: 1500m (?) * 18mm at 60°: 1500m (?) * Tracer Burn Time: 3.5s 3UBR8 (APDS) Armour Piercing Discarding Sabot * Projectile Weight: 304g * Bursting Charge: None * Muzzle Velocity: 1120m/s Can penetrate 25mm plate at 60° plate at 1500m range. M929 (APFSDS-T) Armour Piercing Fin Stabilized Discarding Sabot Tracer * Projectile Weight: Unknown * Bursting Charge: None * Muzzle Velocity: Unknown Made by Mecar. Can penetrate 55mm steel at 1000m and 45mm at 2000m. ? (AP-T) Armour Piercing Tracer ? (HE) High Explosive ? (HETP-T) High Explosive Target Practice Tracer ? (TP) Target Practice Platforms Infantry Fighting Vehicles (IFV) * 2T Stalker * BMP-2 * BMP-3 * BMD-2 * BMD-3 (2A42 & 2A72) * BTR-70 (2A72) * BTR-80A (2A42 & 2A72) * BTR-82A (2A42 & 2A72) * BTR-90 / GAZ-5923 * BTR-T * BMPT * Fahd 280-30 * MT-LB 6MB * Boragh * OT-64 SKOT Armoured Fighting Vehicles (AFV) * Scorpion (2A72) * Kliver (2A72) Modular Turret Systems * Kliver Turret (2A72) * 2A42 Cobra (2A42) (Fits in BMP-2, BMD-1, BTR-70, BTR-80 and the OT-64 SKOT) Attack Helicopters * Mil Mi-28 "Havoc" * Kamov Ka-50 * Kamov Ka-52 * Kamov Ka-29 Category:30mm Category:30x165mm Category:Russia Category:Autocannon